Room 409
by Meandor711
Summary: Steve finds see's his girlfriend cheating on him. will someone heal the wound in his hearth? one-shot


This is a story I got on my mind after listening to Bullet For My Valentines songs room 409 and your betrayal. I do not own Resident evil in any way, shape or form, if I did Steve would not have died or he would come back soon!

Room 409.

_I can't believe what I've seen_

_So scratch my eyes out! _

Steve was driving to his girlfriend Manuela's apartment. They had been dating for 1 year now and he wanted to make this day special. He was going to bring her on a date on a fancy restaurant and end the day whit something they had never done before.

He parked outside the apartment building and walked up to the elevator and clicked on the button to the 4 floor. The elevator was very slow so he was thinking about what to say to her. Then he heard a _ding_ and he went out of the elevator. Her room was on the other side of the elevator so Steve had to walk a bit.

He stopped. He was very nervous, but he didn't know why. They had been dating for over a year now but, he had a weird felling in his stomach telling him something was wrong, that he needs to turn around and leave. He ignored the felling and continued to walk to her door.

He reached her door and on the door it stood in big letters ROOM 409. When he was about to knock when he heard strange noises coming from her apartment. Steve slowly opened the door and he was shocked when he found the reason.

Claire walked to school alone. She and Steve usually walked to school together but he had told her that he didn't fell so well. It was a week ago. Ever since that day on the phone she haven't even hear or seen Steve. And Manuela hadn't even noticed until yesterday when she asked where Steve was. She seemed to be paying more attention to Leon for the last couple of days.

When she got to school she went to her little gang. ''Hey Claire!'' Rebecca and Jill said in there usually cheerful voices. ''Hey'' Claire said and tried to sound as happy as them but she failed. ''worried about Steve'' Jill said and smiled.'' Why don't you try to ask him out? Maybe he will dump that bitch Manuela and start going out whit you!'' before Claire could answer the school bell rang. ''saved by the bell'' Claire thought whit a smile on her face.

In her first class Claire had math. Her teacher was Albert Wesker, every pupil in school hated Mr. Wesker. In the middle of the class Wesker came up to Claire and asked '' can you check on Steve? It does not seem like him to be away for so long'' it didn't sound like a question, it sounded more like a command. ''of course Mr. Wesker'' she said in the most polite tone she could make.

Steve was Wesker's favorite student, they actually had a lot in common. They where bout smart and persistent. There were only to differences between them. Steve didn't think twice before doing something, Wesker always did. Steve was very kind and a good hearted person, Wesker where not a kind guy and sometimes she even wonders if he was a heart.

Claire packed her things and went outside. When she came outside she saw Leon and Manuela making out outside the toilets. ''Steve is going to cry if he finds out.'' She thought angrily. Leon was Steve's best friend since they were toddlers. Claire knew Manuela was paying much attention to Leon, but she did not think they would tell their teacher they needed to go toilet just to make out.

Suddenly Leon spoke ''have you given up Steve now?'' Manuela smirked and said '' I was only using him as a way to get to know you. And now I got my prize after one year.'' Then she kissed Leon on the lips again. Claire could not take this anymore, she walked to Manuela and slapped her. then Claire said '' you're a bitch do you know that? What do you think will happen to Steve when he finds out?'' Then she turned to Leon and almost screamed to him '' how can you do this? Steve and you where friends since you where toddlers then when he is gone for a week you just start kissing his girlfriend?'' Leon was looking at her, then he smirked ''Manuela deserves a real man, not some school geek.'' He pointed at his body while saying this. Claire was very angry at this comment ''you too are just douchbags! Steve is an amazing person! Maybe he is good at school but that's because he actually has a brain! The only thing you got in your brain if you even have one is sports sports and more sports! '' Then she turned around and left Leon and Manuela before they could continue the argument.

Steve was in his apartment all week. He could not cry anymore, he did not even have any tears left. The last days he had been listening to his Bullet for my valentine albums. He listened mostly to the songs room 409 and you're betrayal, but right now he was listening to System of a down's album toxicity. For the first time today Steve got out of bed and went to the bathroom he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

His eyes where crimson red after all the crying. He still could not believe what he saw a week ago. Leon his best friend since the days he could walk having sex whit his girlfriend. He felt tears coming down from his eyes again.

He had never felt this betrayed before, he had never felt this tempted to take a knife out from his kitchen and just end this misery. Steve walked out of the bathroom and got in the kitchen there he found a knife that was very sharp. He quickly wrote a note and Then he putts the knife on his right wrist and said ''goodbye world.'' Then he cut.

Claire knocked on Steve's door before entering. It was so quiet in his apartment, to quiet. ''Steve?'' she called very out loud. Then she went to his bedroom and heard the blasting music from his stereo. She didn't know the song but she knew it was one of Steve's favorites. She went out of his room and went to the bathroom. Claire could see that the sink was used not so long ago. ''Steve?'' she said it louder this time. ''where are you Steve?'' she whispered to herself. She went into the kitchen and was shocked to find Steve laying on the floor whit a bloody knife in his left hand and his right wrist had an open wound that was bleeding. Claire fell to her knees ''no this can't be happening, it just can't.'' she started to cry. Then she screamed from the top of her lungs ''STEVE!''

The chorus of the song replayed in Claire's head.

_I don't think you trust, in, my,  
Self-righteous suicide,  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die._

Claire stopped crying got her cell phone out of her pocked and called her brother Chris. She waited for her brother to take the phone. Then she heard Chris say'' Hey Claire! Aren't you in school now?'' Claire had a hard time finding her voice ''C-Chris, something terrible has happened'' she could not hold her tears anymore, she started to cry. ''Claire calm down. What happened?'' Chris's voice was relaxing her a bit. ''S-Steve is….. He is'' then she started to cry harder.

Chris knew what she was trying to say and felt his heart sink. Chris and Steve where good friends and Chris knew Claire feelings for Steve. He even found her writing 'Claire Burnside' on her homework. ''Claire where are you?'' he asked in a calm tone, there was no point having two people panicking. ''I-I'm in Steve's apartment'' her voice was trembling. ''I'll be there soon just wait.'' he said Then he hung up the phone.

Claire put her mobile phone in her pocked again. Then she noticed a note on the kitchen table whit Steve's neat handwriting. She picked it up and read it.

_**However you are, I'm the guy lying dead on the floor. If you are wondering why I did this well here is the reason: I found my girlfriend having sex whit my best friend. I loved her with all my heart and she betrayed me. I spent the last week crying in my bed listening to depressive and sad songs, only got up when I needed to drink or go to the toilet.**_

_**It was until today I got out of my bed and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes where crimson red after all my crying. I just could not live with this hole in my heart. There was one person that maybe could repair the hole, but I don't think she cares that much about me. **_

_**Her name is Claire Redfield, one of my best friends. If you are reading this Claire then I just must say I love you. I was blind for not understanding this before. If I needed any help I could just go to you and you would make me feel better whatever it was, but this wound maybe too big to ever heal.**_

_**These are my last words to this world, this gruesome and brutal world.**_

_**Farewell.**_

_**Steve Burnside.**_

His words hurt Claire. He loved her too, but now they could never be together. Her eyes started to get wetter. She looked on at the roof and yelled ''WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!'' then Chris stormed into Steve's apartment and found Claire crying. He saw the note in on the kitchen table and read it. Then he got his phone and called the ambulance.

One Month later.

Claire looked at Steve's tombstone. The funeral was just done. She walked closer to the tombstone. She touched it and said ''I love you to Steve, I will see you again in heaven'' then she putted down a bunch of roses and left with tears in her face.

AN: ok sorry for killing Steve but I just didn't want it to end happily. In the start Steve was going to survive but then the story was so strait forward, noting exiting happened. Please R&R. Oh and if you wonder which song it was then I will tell you it's: System of a down's chop suey.

I don't own anything without the story.


End file.
